Moradin
Summary Moradin is a greater deity within the Greyhawk pantheon of gods, and the deity attributed with the creation of the Dwarven race and the chief deity of their gods. Moradin is considered "harsh, but fair", and seeks to constantly improve his species. He constantly seeks to maintain harmony with most other races and their gods, but has notable rivalries with Gruumsh and his ilk. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 2-A Name: Moradin, All-Father, The Creator, Dwarffather, Soul Forger Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Greater Deity of Dwarves Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 8, Avatars possess 6 and 9), Abstract Existence (Type 1. Outsiders are of similar nature to Devils, who are merely abstractions and ideas given a semblance of fleshly existence) Possession (Can possess mortals to create avatars), Magic, Death Manipulation (Can "Turn" Undead, making equally powerful undead back away in pain and fear and lesser undead instantly become destroyed, can instantly choose any number of mortals to die and they will), Dimensional Travel, Morality Manipulation (Affects enemies of different moralities moreso than enemies of the same alignment as him, dealing increased damage among other effects), Telepathy (Can use all senses at a range of 19 miles regardless of other conditions), Teleportation, Enhanced Senses (Can fight entirely blind and can see in the dark, among other abilities such as True Sight, which can be manually cast to see through magical illusions), Earth Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Every action taken by Moradin, if it has any chance of success, is guaranteed to succeed unless against an action of a higher ranked deity), Precognition (Senses anything that effect Dwarven welfare 19 weeks in advance), Immunity to to Statistics Reduction, Death Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (of any kind), Electricity Manipulation, Disintegration, BFR, Sleep Manipulation, Petrification/Paralysis, Transmutation, Poison Manipulation, and "Stunning", Reality Warping (Can alter reality on a whim to fit his liking), Spatial Manipulation (Can alter space as he pleases), Time Manipulation (Can alter time as he pleases), Shapeshifting (Can take any form), Size Manipulation (Can go from being insect sized to kilometers tall), Forcefield Creation, Mind Manipulation and Mind Control (Controls the minds of all dwarves, can completely wipe out the mind of an opponent), Life Manipulation (Can create life), Creation, Omnilingualism, Healing, Power Bestowal (Grants his clerics and paladins all of their respective powers), Magic Nullification (Can negate magical abilities that affect him, as they fizz out on contact via Spell Resistance, can create an anti-magic field around him that negates all supernatural abilities, including learned abilities relating to psychic power or ki, for example), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with spirits, intangible beings, beings in another universe, non-corporeals, and abstracts), Existence Erasure, Acausality, Statistics Amplification (Can make himself more physically and overall more potent), Resistance (Negates a set amount of physical damage against himself per attack), Resistance Negation (His magic pierces magical resistances), Perception Manipulation (Can change the senses of his opponent), Non-Corporeal (Exists as an embodiment of concepts and can exist without any physical form), Resurrection (Can bring any being back to life regardless of the method in which they were killed or the state of their body and soul), Air Manipulation (Can instantly destroy air-based creatures 19 times per day), Empathic Manipulation (Can alter the emotions of an opponent), Summoning (Can summon earth-based creatures, including his own other avatars or powerful elementals), Telekinesis (Can hold enemies in place with his will), Light Manipulation (Can summon a sphere that has misc. effects ranging from a poison that instantly kills the target or stuns the opponent, for example), Transmutation (Can turn his own body into iron or stone), BFR (Can cast banishment as his Clerics do, among other dimensional-BFR spells), Curse Manipulation (Can cast curses of varying actions, though tends not to do this), likely many others (Maintains all the abilities of his clericy, which is of the Earth, Law, and Good domains) Attack Potency: Planet level (The Leviathan, which was stated to be able to destroy the world with its awakening, was only able to be battled by the avatars of the gods themselves ) | Multiverse level+ (His divine rank is superior to beings such as Mystra , whose death caused magic to become unstable throughout the entire multiverse and caused the destruction of many universes as a side effect. Should be comparable to other racial gods such as Corellon ), can surpass traditional durability with abilities such as Divine Blast Speed: At least Hypersonic+, with High Hypersonic+ '''reactions (vastly above people who can dodge Call Lightning) | '''Unknown, likely Infinite (Vastly superior to the time deities beneath him, controls all time within his given realms) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class | Multiversal+ Durability: Planet level (Can tank attacks from an awakened Leviathan) | Multiverse level+ (Can tank attacks from similarly powered greater deities, such as Gruumsh, and should be directly comparable to beings such as Corellon Larethian) Stamina: Likely limitless Range: Extended melee, abilities range from several meters to thousands of meters, some are multiversal Standard Equipment: Soulhammer (Deals exceptionally more damage versus chaotic or evil foes and can return to his hand at will) Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, maintains vast and superhuman levels of knowledge on several subjects such as magic and engineering, and maintains complete control over magic and language instantly, feats that take immense lifespans outside of deity-hood, Nigh-Omniscient with all subjects regarding his spheres of influence (such as good, law, and creation) | Extraordinary Genius, Nigh-Omniscient with all subjects regarding his spheres of influence (such as good, law, and creation) Weaknesses: None notable Key: Avatar | Greater Deity Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Concept Users Category:Possession Users Category:Magic Users Category:Death Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Morality Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Earth Users Category:Probability Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Mind Users Category:Life Users Category:Creation Users Category:Healers Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Perception Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Air Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Summoners Category:Light Users Category:Poison Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Curse Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Dungeons and Dragons